Fruits Charge
, collectively referred to as Charge, is the name used for Musou Saber users (Kamen Rider Gaim, Zangetsu and Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim), DJ Gun even Sonic Arrow's finishers. Finishing attacks and locking it in place, Gaim, Zangetsu, or Jam can perform a Fruits Charge finishing attack, which is announced by the Musou Saber counting . The Musou Saber can count higher to and while combined with the Daidaimaru, as well as even further to , , and while combined with the DJ Gun. The Musou Saber also has an unused finisher, the , which is activated by pulling on the Pallete Slide beforehand. : By locking the Orange Lockseed, Gaim can execute the , where he charges the Musou Saber with orange-shaped energy producing an effect of sparks around it before he slashes the enemy. O Charge without DDM.png|Orange Charge: Orange Musou Zan - Ichigo= * : By locking the Ichigo Lockseed, Gaim can execute the , where he slashes upwards to create a giant energy duplicate of the Ichigo Kunai, which then changes into a giant strawberry before exploding into countless regular-sized kunai that rain down on the enemy and detonate once hit. This can also be done in multiple swings. **When used in Kiwami Arms, the finisher is nothing different, aside from being more powerful than the normal version. Normal Ichigo Charge 1.png|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst (Ichigo Arms) (Step 1: Upward slash) Normal Ichigo Charge 2.png|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst (Ichigo Arms) (Step 2: Giant strawberry energy) Normal Ichigo Charge 3.png|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst (Ichigo Arms) (Step 3: Countless Ichigo Kunai) Normal Ichigo Charge 4.png|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst (Ichigo Arms) (Step 4: Rain down on the enemy and detonate) Normal Ichigo Charge V2 Step 1.png|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst (Ichigo Arms) (Anti-air ver.) (Step 1: Upward slash & giant strawberry energy) Ichigo Kunai Burst.png|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst (Ichigo Arms) (Anti-air ver.) (Step 2: Countless Ichigo Kunai) Kiwami Ichigo Charge 1.png|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst (Kiwami Arms) (Step 1: Upward slash) Kiwami Ichigo Charge 2.png|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst (Kiwami Arms) (Step 2: Giant strawberry energy) Kiwami Ichigo Charge.png|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst (Kiwami Arms) (Step 3:Rain down on the enemy and detonate) }} - Daidaimaru Naginata Mode= * : Has two variations. : By locking the Orange Lockseed, Gaim fires energy slashes from the Musou Saber end at the enemy, trapping them in an orange sphere. Afterwards, he charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before slashing the enemy with it, the enemy will explode moments later after few Orange slice energy coming out. The Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a multiple slash version for separate targets and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms orange slices on contact with the target. Orange Naginata Musou Slicer Step 1.png|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy slash ver.) (Step 1: Weapon charging) Orange Naginata Musou Slicer Step 2.png|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy slash ver.) (Step 2: X-shaped slash) Orange Naginata Musou Slicer Step 3.png|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy slash ver.) (Step 3: Orange sphere energy trapping) Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy Slash).png|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy slash ver.) (Step 4: Horizontal slash) Orange Naginata Musou Slicer Step 5.png|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy slash ver.) (Step 5: Orange sphere energy separating) Orange Naginata Musou Slicer Step 6.png|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy slash ver.) (Step 6: Explosion and Orange slice) OrangeChargeCloseQuarters.png|Orange Charge: Naganita Musou Slicer (Straight slash ver.) gaimclearingwave.png|Orange Charge: Naganita Musou Slicer (Spinning slash ver.) - Bujin Gaim= * : By locking the Blood Orange Lockseed, Bujin Gaim charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before he slashes the enemy with it. The Blood Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a straight slash version for a single target and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms blood orange slices on contact with the target. BO Naginata.png|Blood Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Straight slash ver.) BO round slash.png|Blood Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Spinning slash ver.) }} }} - DJ-Gun= By inserting a Lockseed into the DJ Gun's and locking it in place, Gaim can perform a finishing attack. - Fruits Basket Charge= By locking a normal Lockseed, Gaim fires a powerful blast surrounded by a projection of multiple fruits at the enemy, which envelopes and soon destroys the target. * * * KiwamiIchigoCharge.JPG|Fruits Basket Charge (Ichigo Charge) Kiwami Pine Charge.png|Fruits Basket Charge (Pine Charge) Kiwami Orange Charge Buster.png|Fruits Basket Charge (Orange Charge) }} - Taiken Mode= : Has several variations depending on how Gaim initiates the finisher. ** : By locking the Kachidoki Lockseed, Gaim ignites the blade in flames before unleashing a orange slice energy based powerful slash on the enemy. ** : By locking the Orange Lockseed, Gaim unleashing a colorful slash on the enemy. Muryoutaisu Prelude.png|Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan (Kachidoki) (Prelude) Kachidoki Charge 2.png|Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan (Kachidoki) Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun Taiken Orange Charge.png|Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan (Orange) - Kiwami Au Lait= * : Gaim charges the blade with energy surrounded by image projections of fruits before slashing down the target. The fruit image projections scatter on impact. Kiwami Au Lait prelude.png|Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan (Prelude) Fruits basket slash.png|Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan (Kiwami Arms) }} }} - Sonic Arrow= New Generation Rider Baron is the only Sonic Arrow user who had used Fruits Charge function. In episode 33, Baron stabs the Sonic Arrow into the ground, which then shoots a holographic banana at the target that explodes and traps it in more banana projections. Banana Charge Step 1.png|Banana Charge (Step 1: Holographic banana shoots out) Banana Charge chain.png|Banana Charge (Step 1: Multiple holographic banana trapping) }} See Also *Squash (Sengoku Driver/Genesis Driver's Primary function finisher) *Au Lait (Sengoku Driver's Secondary function finisher) *Sparking (Sengoku Driver's Tertiary/Genesis Driver's Secondary function finisher) *Energy (Sonic Arrow's function finisher) Category:Kamen Rider Finishers